


Peace on Earth

by Tarlan



Category: Earth Angels
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maximillian calls a day of truce for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **smallfandomfest** Fest09 and **mmom** 2011 Day 29

The flutter of wings caught Gregory's attention and he looked around in time to see Maximillian coalesce on the other side of the wide room. He was as beautiful as always to Gregory, second only in beauty to Lucifer himself, whether seen through mortal eyes--or through an Angel's grace. Gregory sighed in remembrance, seeing beneath the veneer of human flesh and bone to the grace of Maximillian and, once again, he questioned how an angel so beautiful both within and without could have such dark feelings towards the Lord's creation--humanity.

Maximillian smiled as he read Gregory's outer thoughts, and though Gregory had no vanity for his own human shell, he could appreciated the outer beauty of Maximillian's form. It was perhaps more beautiful for the knowledge that, unlike others, Maximilian had not deliberately set out to find this form, merely copying the first human he had come across--a male. Yet the form was beautiful with its glossy dark hair, wide-spaced green eyes, and lips that bowed seductively. If not for the slightly weak chin then he would have been labeled a classical beauty by humans--an Adonis.

"Gregory."

His voice was soft, caressing the word despite its hard consonants, turning a simple name into a lover's breathy whisper.

"Maximillian. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"A truce from midnight. Temporary of course."

Gregory frowned for in the thousands of years since the beginning of the war between the angels, only twice before had Lucifer's fallen requested a cessation of their conflict, if only for a single day. _Peace on Earth, and Goodwill to all men_ was a rare occurrence where both sides--dark and light--would still the violence in the heart of men and allow only their goodness to shine through. It would be a day filled with grace where a violent death would be met only by accident rather than by malicious intent, and where all would find good reason to withdraw from the battlefield for this one day. It would be a day that shone like an anomalous beacon of light and hope within a turbulent world, causing days of speculation and wonder among those of humanity who were made aware of its rarity.

It would be a day to cherish.

For a moment Gregory pondered at the significance of the day but it held no great relevance to either side. No particular festivals fell on it, pagan or otherwise, so he felt the need to ask.

"Why?"

Maximillian smiled again.

"Because even a Fallen Angel needs a day off occasionally," he quipped, but Gregory could see it was more than that.

Maximillian looked fragile, as if he was low on grace and needed a chance to replenish it with the songs of his brethren. Some would question Gregory's response, saying his decision would only lengthen the battle between them but, in God's truth, he held no malice towards any of his brothers, least of all towards an Angel whose light had always replenished his own grace before Lucifer fell and took Maximillian with him--along with so many others.

Gregory sighed and smiled, offering a hand towards Maximillian and closing it around the hand that was placed within his in the blink of a human eye. He drew Maximillian to him, pressing soft kisses over the beautiful face, and waited for Maximillian to relax in his arms before carrying them both several rooms away to where a light breeze billowed the pure white, sheer curtains hanging over the single large window. Gregory laid Maximillian upon the bed--the only piece of furniture adorning the large, white room--before covering him with his own body, both of them bereft of human clothing.

The darkness of his skin was striking against the paleness of Maximillian's human form--ebony and ivory--and as he moved to merge his grace with Maximillian, he felt one pale hand wrap around his forearm.

"I want the human way first. I want to feel what they feel, touch what they touch."

Gregory eased back and watched as Maximillian ran a hand over his own pale skin, from the smooth chest with its tiny nipples to the dark curls where evidence of his human body's arousal stood proud and firm. Maximillian gazed at him from beneath long, dark lashes--his green eyes flashing in both mischief and pleasure, darkening with human lust as he wrapped his fingers around the hard column of flesh and moved his hand smoothly up and down its length. In his centuries on Earth, Gregory had never once considered the physical pleasure of the form he had taken all those millennia ago, but he felt an echoing arousal as he watched Maximillian. He felt a strange warmth tingling through his body, and a heady desire to reach out and touch Maximillian with human intimacy. Realizing the futility of resisting, Gregory cupped Maximillian's face in his hands and leaned in, capturing Maximillian's soft sigh of pleasure within a kiss.

Human intimacy was messy and crude but the sensations set his body on fire with need, bringing him to a single moment of perfection that was as close to angelic grace as humanly possible. For the first time Gregory understood why so many humans strove for this peak of pleasure, either alone or with another. It was for more than procreation, for the blessing of children. It was for that moment of release from the loneliness within their souls.

The emptiness within him grew in sorrow for God's children, and this time when he reached for Maximillian he felt the touch of his grace along with the touch of Maximillian's human flesh. He merged into Maximillian, his heart singing as their grace entwined, shining through human eyes and translucent flesh. The room became too bright for human eyes--incandescent--as they lifted their hearts and voices as one in HIS praise.

Many hours later, they lay wrapped in each other's human arms as night followed day, only rising as midnight approached, bringing an end to their temporary truce. Gregory watched as Maximillian clothed himself in human attire, and he accepted a soft kiss upon the lips. With the first strike of midnight Maximillian was gone in a flutter of dark wings...and Gregory hoped he would not have to wait an eternity before Maximillian came to share his grace with him once more.

END


End file.
